Detective Conan Halloween Special
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: The Haunted House Murder Case! Tell me if you think something is improbable, because I had a really hard time thinking of how the case would work...oh, and spoilers up to when Ai appears.


Detective Conan Halloween Special: The Haunted House Murder Case

Detective Conan Halloween Special: The Haunted House Murder Case

I recently got into the anime Detective Conan or Case Closed here in America. With Halloween coming up, I was thinking what I could do, and this was what I came up with. I hope to have it finished by Halloween, but…no guarantees. Oh yeah, this takes place shortly after Ai Haibara a.k.a. Sherry appears…okay, that's everything, time to get this mystery rolling!

Chapter One: Case Segment

Conan was just sitting in Mori's office, silently reading Shonen Sunday. Then he heard Ran answer the door, and Ayumi came rushing in, nearly plowing Conan over with a hug. "Conan-kun, guess what, guess what!"

"Geez, must this girl be so loud?" Conan thought to himself, as he tried his best to put on his 'kid' act. "What is it Ayumi-chan?"

"There's a haunted house nearby, let's go!" Without even waiting for Conan's answer, which was going to be 'no,' she grabbed him, dragged him off the couch, and out the door. Ran called after them to be careful, and after meeting the rest of the Detective Boys, they walked off down the street.

"It's like they've never been to a haunted house before, well, now that I think about it, they just became old enough this year. I wonder what that makes me, 8 or 18?" They came to what used to be an abandoned warehouse, with a large, colorful banner that stated 'Prepare to feel the fright of your lives! Enter the house of horrors!' Conan smirked, "how lame…"

Ayumi's eyes sparkled as she looked at it, "amazing! C'mon, let's go Conan-kun!" She grabbed his arm again, and pulled him inside.

Conan had barely enough time to get a 'wait' out, when they came to the front. There, a young man of 22 was selling tickets. His name was Miyamoto Takeshi, and he put on a very obviously fake smile as the children approached. "Greetings young ones, would you like to enter?"

Ayumi nodded, and he chuckled, "well, since today's the opening day, and you two look so adorable together, I'll only charge 200 Yen instead of the normal 500."

They paid and thanked him, and entered, no one noticed the smirk that played across his face as they went in.

The haunted house had all the normal fare, moving furniture, fake ghosts, and all of which scared Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. Of course, Conan and Ai were much older than they appeared, but did their best to pretend they were scared as well. Near the end of their little tour, they came across a fake dead body. He appeared to be 34, and was hung up by his neck, with a knife stabbed into his chest. Even Conan had to admit the body was highly lifelike, even the blood dripping onto the floor.

That's when Ayumi accidentally bumped into it, screamed her lungs out, and Conan attempted to comfort her. "It's alright Ayumi-chan, it's fake, look at this blood, I bet it's just food coloring," he said, and wiped his finger along the pool of blood. He sniffed it, and his eyes went wide in fear, "nobody else touch this body!" Conan yelled and ran out, only Ai followed behind.

Finding a secluded place, Conan pulled out his earring phone and called the police. Using his Shinichi Kudo voice, he said "Inspector come to the abandoned warehouse near Mori's Detective Agency, there's been a murder! Conan and the kids discovered it, so they're key witnesses, don't chase them away, I can't come right now, so get Kogoro-san on the case."

Minutes later, the police arrived, and the lights went on in the warehouse. Three employees happened to be there today, one of which was Takeshi. The other two were Sakana Ayano (A/N: You try coming up with names, it's not that easy.), a young woman of 19, and Suihara Yukio, an older man of 28.

Mori Kogoro walked inside and immediately asked Megure what happened. He recounted what Conan and the others said. "At noon today, Conan and the others entered the haunted house, and about ten minutes later, discovered a body. The deceased is Kyouya Arimaru, 34, he worked at a loan firm nearby, and so we assume the motive is money."

"How long has he been dead?" Mori asked, and Megure sighed and answered, "Only twenty minutes."

"I see, then the only ones who could have done this were the people working here, because no one else could enter. But who…?"

Conan was thinking the exact same thing, "it has to be one of those three, but I need evidence…" He wandered around the area, looking for anything that could help, no one was able to take down the walls that separated the rooms, and there was only one path through the entire complex. "The killer did this before we arrived, and it takes approximately ten minutes to get to where we were, and twenty to get through the entire attraction…It can't be Miyamoto, because if he had run, he'd have been sweating. There were also witnesses saying that he didn't leave until we entered, and it just means that he probably had to dress as a ghost or something. It has to be one of the other two…"

He went back into the room, to discover that Mori had already pointed out the killer. "It was you, Suihara Yukio! We discovered that you were in debt to Kyouya-san's firm, and killed him to erase that debt!"

Yukio waved his hands in front of himself defensively, "that's why I'm working here! Miyamoto-san said that he'd pay me enough to get me out of debt if I worked here today, which was supposed to be my day off!"

Conan saw Miyamoto smiling in the shadows, and then stepped forward, "can I go home inspector? I'm obviously not the killer."

"Why is he in such a hurry to leave? Unless…unless he wants to dispose of the evidence of his crime? No, that's not possible, he couldn't have done it. Damnit, who did it?!" Conan kicked a nearby wall, and found it gave way slightly. "What the?"

This'll become more of a horror later, just give it some time. What is this mysterious wall? Who killed Miyamoto?! Find out next time on the Halloween Special! Oh, and in the spirit of Detective Conan, I've also decided to do a hint!

Next Conan's Hint!

**Wall!**


End file.
